the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Graveyard Beside My House"
About '''"The Graveyard Beside My House" '''is the sixth tale in the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a woman worries about the graveyard beside her house. Written by Jonathan Sparks, it has a runtime of 15:25 and was performed by Corinne Sanders, Jessica McEvoy, and David Cummings. It is the 440th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A woman, Jenny, owns a house that resides right next to a graveyard. Though a path cuts right through the cemetery to the sidewalk across from her front door, she is afraid of the area and always takes the long way around, adding fifteen minutes to her walk. On one such night, she stops at the entrance and briefly considers going in before changing her mind and running the long way, but not before she thinks something sniffs at her neck. The next day at her coffee shop job, she tells her friend Diane about it. She chastises her for being such a scaredy-cat and tells her to flirt with the white-haired young man that is waiting in line. The man seems to recognize her from the house next to the graveyard and asks to meet her at her place at 9:10 that night because he wants to show her something. She agrees, but is briefly distracted by another customer. When she turns around, he is gone. Diane is wary of the offer, but tells her to go through with it anyway. Jenny stops at the graveyard entrance at 9:04 and considers taking the shortcut through it, only to see a new grave has been dug a few hundred feet in. Something suddenly crawls out of the hole and stands on top of the dirt pile. Terrified, she runs the long way again and comes home at 9:18. The white-haired man never arrives. The next day, the man appears at the coffee shop again and looks hurt, asking her to be home on time that night. Diane is once again creeped out, but Jenny insists on confronting her fear of the graveyard. A father asks for the washroom key for his son. When she turns around the white-haired man is gone again. That night, she once again stops at the entrance and briefly considers taking the long way, but decides to bite the bullet and run through. Just as she passes the new grave, a figure steps out from behind a headstone, causing her to scream and fall. The white-haired man says he's glad she made it on time, exactly at 9:10. In the new grave is an open coffin. He grips her hard and opens his mouth, revealing razor-like teeth. Though Jenny struggles, he bites her neck and she passes out. When she wakes up, she realizes she's buried alive in the coffin. Cast Corinne Sanders as Jenny Jessica McEvoy as Diane David Cummings as the white-haired man/first customer/father Category:Tales Category:Season 4 Category:Jonathan Sparks Category:Corinne Sanders Category:Jessica McEvoy Category:David Cummings